Spin the bottle!
by Sekata
Summary: Hello, this is a Taiyou x Reader (slight other x Reader) OS in where are other end Pairings too: TenmaxAoi, TsurugixMidori and ShindouxKirino. Its my first english thing, I am german, so I hope it's not that bad Disclaimer: I don't own IE / GO / CS and I don't own you.


Well, you are all celebrating your victory against SARU and his Feida organisation and the party is hold at the clubroom. There are many snacks and lemonade and now the team is deciding what to play next. Ah did I mention the members? Well, some of the team are already asleep and Tsurugi invited his rival Hakuryuu, so the group consists of Tenma, Shindou, Kirino, Tsurugi, Hakuryuu, Fei, Nishiki, Taiyou, Midori, Aoi and you.

„I have a wonderful idea! Let's play ‚Spin the bottle'!", Midori, your best friend, exclaimed with a grin. All the others sweat dropped. „That is something for little children.", Nishiki told her. Midoris smirk grew wider. „Not at all. Let's make it interesting. The one who turns the bottle must kiss those the bottle lands on." Aoi and you turned red, while the boys gulped. Midori laughed and took a bottle, then she handed it Tenma. „Go Captain, you start." Tenma looked at the bottle and scratched the back of his head. „Okay..", he murmured and twirled the bottle, until it lands on Fei. „Eh..", Fei sweat dropped. „Hey, don't chicken out! Kiss is kiss whether it remains on the same sex or not!", Midori told the two. Tenma seems a bit dazed. „Midori-senpai this is embarrassing to kiss another male.." Midori sighed. „Don't make such a fuss!", she said and pushed Tenma towards Fei.

Tenma was red as a tomato as he kissed Fei quickly. Fei blushed too and then it was his turn. The bottle landed on Aoi and said girl got a bit disappointed. /I wish my first kiss would be from Tenma../, Aoi thought a bit flushed. Fei crawled over to Aoi and simply kissed her on the cheek. Aoi blinked and Fei smiled and blinked. He knew of Aois feelings, aswell as of Tenmas feelings. „Eh? I thought the kiss have to be on the mouth?", Nishiki asked and Midori crossed her arms above her chest. „Well, that was lame, but.. kiss is kiss.", she shrugged.

Aoi nodded and twirled the bottle, until it landed on Tenma. Now the poor girl almost fainted while you others grinned slyly. „Uhm..", Tenma whispert. His heart was beating fast and he blushed madly, as Aoi came closer to him. As Aoi was in reach, she hesitated. She didn't had the guts to kiss her crush. „Aoi-chan..", Tenma mumured as he saw her hesitation and took her cheeks into the palms of his hands. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. Aois eyes widened. /Tenma../, she thought as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss happily. Midori grinned. „Awww." /Mission 1 complete./, the redhead thought.

Tenma twirled the bottle and it landed on.. Tsurugi. The navi blue haired male gave an odd look. /Why.. do I play that again?/, he thought annoyed, as Tenma crawled towards him. „Uhm.. I am sorry Tsurugi-kun..", the brown haired boy said and kissed Tsurugi shyly.

Tsurugi murmured something you didn't understood and then he twirled the bottle. It landed on Hakuryuu. Said boy choked on a salted stick and you grinned like mad. /Yey Fanservice./, you thought and Tsurugi gave you a death glare because of your smirk. He then leaned towards his rival and kissed him quickly. Hakuryuu cleared his throat and twirled the bottle, until it landed on you. „Uh..", you blinked. You thought Hakuryuu is cute, but your long time crush was always Taiyou. As you looked at your crush, he idly played with a strand of his hair and avoided your gaze. Hakuryuu seemed a bit nervous as he crawled towards you and hesitated. His face was as red as a tomato and he gulped. He had none experiences with girls. You dropped. „I don't bite, you know.", you said softly and Hakuryuu gulped heavier. „I.. I know..", he stuttered. You turned your head slightly to the side and pointed at your cheek. /Maybe this makes it easier for him./ Hakuryuu nodded and kissed you a bit tentatively on your cheek

You smiled kindly towards him and twirled the bottle. It landed on Shindou. Midori snickered. „If Akane was here, she would kill you [Name]-san." Shindou chuckled. „I think so too. Your luck she has a heavy cold." You grinned. „True.", as you crawled towards Shindou and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Shindou twirled the bottle and it landed on Kirino. Now he lost his calm expression. „Uh..", he and Kirino said at the same time and looked flushed into each others eyes. Shindou placed his hand around Kirinos neck and kissed him gently and long. From Midori and you was only a cute: „Awww" heard.

Kirino twirled the bottle and it landed on Nishiki. Both had odd faces and Kirino dropped, as he kissed Nishiki on the nose.

Nishiki grumbled and twirled the bottle. It landed on Midori. „NOOOO! Someone save me!", Midori groaned and you laughed as you ellbowed her. „Hey, it was your idea after all. So, grit your teeth and get to it!", you said and Midori sticked out her tongue. Nishiki grinned and Midori sent him her best Death Glare. „She's not allowed to harm me, eh?", Nishiki asked and you shook your head. „Right.", you said. „Good.", Nishiki grinned and kissed Midori despite her protest.

Midori, who thought she was now damaged for life, twirled the bottle and it landed on.. you! „So, kids, now you are live to see a REAL kiss.", Midori said with a slight perverted voice and you flinched. „I misgive something..", you murmured as you saw Midoris huge grin. Moments after that, Midori pulled you against her and kissed you full force. Without much hesistance she shoved her tongue in your mouth. The eyes from all the others widen and their mouthes were slightly open, as you returned this deep kiss. As Midori pulled away, there was a thin saliva stripe between your tongues. All the other guys blushed like mad. „Hot..", Nishiki murmured and the others nodded. „Midori-san... That..", you said as you cleared your throat. The redhead looked innocent. „What? I only showed you guys, how to do that proper. By the way [Name]-san, you are a pretty good kisser."

You sweat dropped and twirled the bottle, it landed on Tsurugi. The navi blue haired male blinked a few times. „No worries Tsurugi-kun, I am not as nasty as Midori-san.", you laughed and crawled towards Tsurugi, as you gave him a sweet and normal kiss.

Tsurugi cleared his throat and blushed a bit, as he took the bottle und twirled it. It landed on Midori. Now he really got nervous and Midori too. You saw her shiver. „I knew it.", you smiled and Midori blushed like mad. „S..Shut up..", Midori muttered. She saw, that Tsurugi crawled slowly towards her. „Listen Tsurugi-kun.. If.. if you feel uncomfortable, you don't have t-" Midori was cut off by Tsurugis lips, as he wounded his arms around her waist. Midori was shocked, but then she relaxed and closed her eyes, as she kissed back with all her sweetness. Tsurugi licked her bottom lip, before he pulled away and smiled sheepishly.

Since Midori seemed into a trance, you ellbowed her. „It's your turn Midori-san.", you said. Midori blinked. „Uh? Oh.. yes yes..", she said and twirled the bottle. It landed on Taiyou. Both looked at you, before Midori crawled towards him and kissed him on the cheek. Taiyou gave er a relieved smile and twirled the bottle. It landed on you.

You both gulped and blushed like mad, as Taiyou made slowly his way over to you. He stopped, as his lips were only millimeters from yours. His heart was beating rapidly and he was red from one ear to the other. You gulped again and closed your eyes. Taiyou did the same and with all his courage he sealed his lips with yours. It felt like the pure bliss, as you put your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Taiyou wounded his arms around your waist and the passion came over you two, that you can't stop. „Uhm.. guys?", Nishiki asked after two minutes of you guys kissing and caressing your sides almost non stop. „Hello?", Fei tried too, but you ignored the others, as Taiyou leaned forward and pinned you to the ground, as he kissed you passionate. Hakuryuu looked around and saw Midori cuddled with Tsurugi and Aoi stroked Tenmas Hair, while his head layed on her schoulder. „Then I think the game is over now?", he asked.

Shindou, who sat with his fingers intertwined with Kirino's, looked around as well. „Yes.", he answered. „HEY GET A ROOM YOU TWO!", Midori yelled to Taiyou and you. You looked from under Taiyou and poutet slightly. „That's rich, coming from you.", you said and pointed towards her, as Tsurugi kissed Midoris neck. Right after that sentence, Kidou entered the room and he looked annoyed. „Maybe you all get a room now and tomorrow you clean up the whole mess. The club room looks like a bomb 'd taken." You all looked towards Kidou and nodded. „Hai, Kidou-kantoku.", all say and then the day was over.


End file.
